


A Night at Your Place

by emotionalcello



Series: Donggu And Joonyoung. A Shameless Scandal Inspired Fics. [1]
Category: 1박 2일 | 2 Days & 1 Night (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: Joonyoung finally comes back to South Korea after the scandal with one of his ex-girlfriend. He misses his boyfriend, Donggu. Both of them has a lot to say, and a lot to do to each other.(It's one of my old work that i decide to post here.)





	1. Chapter 1

The roads of Seoul was pretty silent. Not a lot of people walking by, but there are still some strolling down the street maybe it’s because it’s 1 AM. Donggu, drove the last drunk back home, Joonyoung that pretty much passed out on the passenger seat beside him. They were celebrating Joonyoung coming back to the show, and they didn’t hold back at all, except for Taehyun, said that he needs to take care of his kids back home.

“Donggu”, the driver hums in reply but didn’t get another response after that. Maybe Joonyoung is sleep talking. Donggu glanced to the side, nope, Joonyoung is wide awake.

“You can go to sleep, we’re still halfway to your apartment”

“I’m not drunk” Joonyoung replied, as Donggu glance towards the skinny man. Joonyoung not laughing like a maniac.

“Oh, that’s good then” Donggu stated, and the rest of the way they are silent as Donggu was focused on driving.

A few minutes after that, they finally arrived at the 20 story building. Joonyoung went to his floor with Donggu following behind.

“You’re really not drunk?” Donggu crosschecked, and Joonyoung smiled his usual cat-like grin.

“I’m not, look I’m walking in a straight line” there is no line on that floor, but Joonyoung walked with an exaggerated way of a supermodel, shaking his non-existent booty.

“It’s hard to know if you’re drunk or not when you act drunk all the time” Donggu sighed, and kinda has a point. Both of them chuckle it away.

After the room closed behind them, Donggu hugged Joonyoung’s back and leaned his head at his skinny back.

“It’s good to have you back” Joonyoung can’t help to smile at his words, “I know”.

Joonyoung turned around and hug the slightly shorter man back. They stayed for a few minutes just hugging and swaying back and forth.

Finally, Donggu raised his head, and Joonyoung looks down that the incredibly young looking 32-year-old, and incredibly cute too. The fluffy crème winter jacket and his brown hair made him adorably angelic. Joonyoung gave his lips a peck and another at his forehead, while Donggu accepts it all happily.

“Stay overnight?” Joonyoung asked. Donggu looks down, hiding his embarrassment on the floor before nodding anyway. Joonyoung can’t help the smile crept up his lips but he tried to suppress it and he looked like he’s a duck, a very skinny duck, just in time when Donggu look up.

“Pffft what’s that face” Donggu burst into a laugh, and try to find any flesh to pinch in his cheeks, but he could only grab a skin. Joonyoung relaxed his face back into a cool expression “come here, I got souvenirs from France” like nothing ever happen. Donggu scoffed, but follows anyway.

Donggu waited at the sofa near the window while Joonyoung went to his room and brought out a paper bag that was big enough to cover his whole torso. Joonyoung did say he bought all of the members a gift.

Donggu exclaimed in joy and went through the bag inside, and wowed with wide eyes. There are designer belt and wallet, expensive chocolates, perfumes, a few keychains, and Donggu wasn’t finished looking around and Joonyoung already got back with a box of designer shoes.

“Woah, you bought a lot, but which one was mine?” Donggu opened the box and it revealed a dark brown matte leather shoe that has a bit of gold detail, oh he’s definitely taking this.

Joonyoung paused for a moment and squint his eyes “These are all yours” Joonyoung waved his linky lanky arm around and Donggu snapped his head up to the panda-eyed man.

Donggu is not fooled, nope, Joonyoung might be his boyfriend, but he won’t be this generous, will he? “What about the others?” Donggu squints his eyes.

“I bought them too, there are still more in my bedroom.” Joonyoung didn’t seem to lie, but then again, Joonyoung is a good liar.

“Really? I’ll check it out then!” Donggu stood up and stomp his way to his bedroom, “Sure! Go ahead!” Joonyoung raised his head in a cocky way, without wiping the smile off his face even for a little bit.

Donggu stepped into the dim bedroom, but the consoles are everywhere, besides it, there are stacks of video game CDs. The only light in it was from the city lights outside the window. Donggu kept looking around at the sign of any bag or package.

Donggu was about to open the closet until a pair of hands slammed onto the wooden closet and caged him between the wooden closet and the body behind him.

“AAAAAHH! Joungyoung you scared me!” Donggu screamed, and he could hear the cackling childish laughter beside his ear.

Donggu felt his chest tightened, It’s been so long, too long since he could hear this laugh, though they facetime almost every day, hearing it straight right beside his ear, is way more comforting.

Joonyoung grabs Donggu by the waist, while the other hand is pulling the closet open while they both stepped back. Inside, were the bags and goodies Donggu were searching for.

“See, I didn’t lie to you” Joonyoung whispered unto Donggu’s ears and almost immediately become red, but then again, why wouldn’t he? Joonyoung is finally here.

Joonyoung folded his arms in front of Donggu’s stomach and leaned his chin on his hard shoulder, while Donggu kissed the curly haired head.

“Are you ok Joonyoung?” Donggu asked in all seriousness, and Joonyoung seems to catch that.

“Yes, when I finally sentenced not guilty, all the weight in my shoulder is lifted and I never look back, and the month in Paris really made me think,” Joonyoung said almost in a whisper.

Donggu knew about the case with that woman, and he also knew how Joonyoung used to be, but he never cared, he loves the Joonyoung that’s holding his body with full care and love right now. Then again, who wouldn’t be curious about your other half’s past?

“What were you thinking?” Donggu asked.

“About my actions, and you, and how my past catches up and bites me in the back.” Joonyoung sighed, and bury his face on the curve of Donggu’s neck.

Joonyoung wasn’t finished, Donggu knew that. “I was scared shitless” He whispered, but Donggu caught that loud and clear, and to be honest, was really surprised how the cocky Joonyoung admits that. Donggu felt like he truly is a privilege to Joonyoung, he felt happy. But enough of that, this is about Joonyoung now.

“Why were you scared?” Donggu combed his fingers through Joonyoung’s messy hair and rub it slowly to calm him down.

“Back then, I used my fame to mess up with girls, even before I got famous I was already in and out of a relationship, if I got bored I tossed them aside, it was simple, it was easy, and it’s fun, so why not?” Donggu nods away as he kept his hands on Joonyoung’s head.

“When she sued me, I was so scared, not because of my reputation, or my money, but because…” Joonyoung took a breath and tightened his grip around Donggu, “…I’m afraid that I’ll lose you.” Now Donggu _didn’t_ expect that to come out of his mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere, no matter what the outcome is, didn’t I tell you I didn’t care what you used to be…” Donggu tried to calm the younger man nesting in his body, but instead, that younger man let go of his nest in fury.

“But what if I failed? What if I was sentenced guilty? Would you ever trust me again? Would you stay? Would you even see me the same ever again?” Joonyoung raised his voice, exploding in rage as he yelled out his frustration onto Donggu’s confused face.

“Yes” Donggu took no time to answer, it was already obvious. The serious expression in Donggu’s face made Joonyoung even more furious. Donggu’s answer just didn’t make sense to him.

“Why?” Joonyoung cocked his face up, his tone is clearly sounded angry, but then again, sounded so lonely. Donggu never thought that Joonyoung would ever think about anything like this, ever. Then again Joonyoung was only human after all.

“Jung Joon Young, I love you” Donggu stated, staring right into Joonyoung’s lazy yet now, sharp eyes. The taller and tensed man mellowed after those words coming from the bashful Donggu, but Donggu knows he needs to say it.

“You did something you’re not proud of, and I know you feel sorry for it. I don’t have to be jealous or despise something you regret, or something of your past. Even if you were sentenced guilty, and whether you’re actually innocent or not… ” Donggu shrugs his shoulder, he couldn’t tell what Joonyoung is thinking.

“I don’t care, as long as in the end, you love me, and right now, you’re mine.” Donggu leaned to the younger man side. Joonyoung throws his gaze to the floor and backs away from Donggu.

“That’s pretty stupid” Joonyoung didn’t understand what he’s saying himself, he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s a bit choked up right now. He felt so uncool.

“I don’t understand how you could do that, and feel like that, it’s just stupid” Joonyoung confessed. Donggu didn’t realize that Joonyoung was actually on the verge of crying.

Donggu tried to reach out to Joonyoung and grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Because you love me, and I feel loved by you Joonyoung” Donggu smiled as he said those words, he couldn’t believe it either, but he’s truly happy when he’s with Joonyoung.

“What did I ever do to make you feel loved?” Joonyoung exploded as he turned around to show his glassy eyes, he didn’t care if he looked uncool now, this is Donggu.

“I have been nothing but selfish to you, I kept thinking how can I make you happy? What should I do? All I can do is buy you things! But it was always you that took care of me, so tell me ONE GOOD THING….” Joonyoung rambled in frustration and Donggu is just plain confused. He waited for Joonyoung to finish his rambling, but he stopped midsentence.

“Joonyoung, you always said these kinds of things only to me right?” Donggu grabbed both of Joonyoungs arms and tried to meet his eyes. The tears never escaped his eyes, Joonyoung is good at that.

“You trust me, you told me everything and showed your ‘un-coolness’, at moments like this, when you feel safe to open up to me, this is when I feel the happiest.” Donggu reached for Joonyoung’s face and lift it up. Joonyoung didn’t even make any distinct expression at those words.

All he did was grab Donggu’s head and smash their lips together. His arms one on his waist and one caressing his face, and Donggu’s own arms are folded right between them. Donggu went along with Joonyoung’s movement. At the way his tongue went in and when he sucked on his bottom lips. Donggu is there to accept and give in.

He blushed at the way Joonyoung hold and kissed him gently and rather preciously. He really loves this man. He loved that this man with the heart of rock and thick iron shell melted down to love him truly, and open up to him.

He didn’t know how much time has passed, but by the time Joonyoung moves away, he looked happier “That didn’t count as being a good partner” Joonyoung rolled his eyes.

Donggu burst into a hearty laugh till he staggers back, but Joonyoung kept Donggu’s body in his arms “It does for me! Trust is important you know!” Donggu smacked the chest in front of him playfully.

“And you’re selling yourself short, you remember everything I like and don’t like. You always know when I’m in a bad mood even though I kept trying to smile, not a lot of people realized that, oh and you’re also…”

“SHHHHHH” Joonyong smashed his finger on Donggu’s lips and mushed them, “You’re saying embarrassing things.”

Donggu smacked the skinny hand that blocked his lips “NO, I’ll keep saying it if you kept doubting yourself” Donggu threatened, but Joonyoung folded his arms and stuck his tongue out.

“JOONYOUNG IS COOL, BUT WHEN HE’S UNCOOL HE IS VERY CUTE” Donggu started to scream, “AAAAAAH” Joonyoung screamed back as he closed his ears and ran out of his room, but Donggu kept on following him.

They kept running around the apartment as Joonyoung close his ears, and Donggu kept on talking.

“Joonyoung is cute without makeup and panda eyes, Joonyoung remembers everyone’s birthday secretly, Joonyoung trying not to cry is very cute, Joonyoung loves cheek kisses, Joonyoung’s scrawny body is handsome, Joonyoung loving games is very cool, Joonyoung always did kind things behind everyone’s back, Joonyoung’s shy side is….” Joonyoung finally stopped, and Donggu smacked his face at his back.

“I GET IT!” Joonyoung exclaimed, and it made Donggu chuckle in amusement, he finds himself a way to make Joonyoung embarrassed, this is a keeper.

“Stop saying embarrassing things or I’m going to do something more embarrassing to you” Donggu’s smile disappeared into a bashful expression. It’s not that he didn’t want it, but he’s just still a bit nervous about it.

Their first was a few days before his ex sued him. It felt good, being with Joonyoung felt good, and now he’s about to repeat that night, and repeat it even more maybe.

“Come here, Donggu let me see your face” Joonyoung lift the soft face in his hands and revealed the shy expression on his face. He swears Donggu is the cutest thing and genuine that he could ever have, what dumb luck he has encountered. He just really grateful to his screw up brain didn’t think twice to ask Donggu out first.

“Donggu ya~~” He sang as he touched his temple to Donggu’s.

“Hey, I’m still your hyung,” Donggu ‘threaten’, but as he cast his eyes down when saying those words made him looked like a fierce kitten instead.

“Yes, yes, Donggu hyung~, since you’re sleeping over, what should we do?” Joonyoung teased, and Donggu chuckled nervously at that.

“Ahaha, you’d still do it even though I didn’t say anything.” Donggu tossed his eyes to the side noticing that Joonyoung is leaning closer by the seconds.

“Donggu, I’m really fucking horny right now,” Joonyoung whispered in his deep and heavy voice, enough to shake Donggu’s heart offbeat for a second. Joonyoung rubs his hips on Donggu, and notice a hard bulge down there.

“But I won’t do it if you don’t want to” Joonyoung kissed the older man’s soft temple, and brushed his light and airy brown hair.

Joonyoung was about to let go, but Donggu held onto Joonyoung’ clothes before his body drifted too far away.

“Of course I want to, I haven’t seen you in weeks” Donggu’s eyes cast down while his fingers still eagerly clenching unto Joonyoungs’ dark t-shirt.

“Yes, I’m sorry, then I will make it up to you today,” Joonyoung said with a thick mischievous tone.

The two took no time to begin their fight with their lips. Joonyoung held onto Donggu’s shoulder and pull him closer as he pushes his tongue into Donggu’s mouth, which Donggu let him in happily.

Joonyoung’s hands slipped under Donggu’s cream coat and took it off in one swift move. His hands went under Donggu’s shirt and felt the beautifully carved back. Donggu leaned even closer to Joonyoung’s body and both of them begun to violently try to dominate each other. Both of them missed each other, and now just touched each other to heal those longings.

As Donggu fall and sat back to Joonyoung’s bed, they took this momentary pause to undress themselves. They got their hard-on out and proud, and Joonyoung could finally see the body he adores so much.

“Damn, you’re too fucking sexy” Joonyoung mumbled, and Donggu didn’t hear that due to the sound of him unbuckling his belt “What was that?”.

Joonyoung smirked as he leans to Donggu’s ear and whispered, “You’re really fucking, sexy.”. Donggu blushed as he felt Joonyoung’s breath on his ear.

Joonyoung uses Donggu’s opening to push him back and yank away his pants to expose him to his bare skin. He positioned himself between those lean and carved legs. Their hands linked together and Joonyoung’s other hands were busy on Donggu’s downstairs.

Donggu flinched at the feeling of something entering in him, but at the same time, felt really comforting. Those slender and crafty fingers skillfully massaging his inside, it been so long since it’s been touched. When Joonyoung was away, he didn’t bother to do it himself, it doesn’t mean anything if there’s not Joonyoung, and here he is now at last.

Donggu felt warmth crawling under his skin as Joonyoung started to open his fingers and stretched his opening bit by bit. The hold on their hands tightens, as Donggu’s other hands travel down to Joonyoung’s leaking member.

“Joonyoung, you’re leaking already, you can put it in now” Donggu stare at the tense and hard stick. He traces his fingers from the tip, and down to the base, following the veins that pop out slightly.

Joonyoung flinched at the feel of it and it made him felt weak when finally felt Donggu’s touch after such a long time. He let go of Donggu’s hand and held the traveling hands below him “Stop that, or I’ll really lose it, you’re still a bit too tight.”

Donggu pouted at that. He grabs Joonyoung’s hand and pulled him till his body landed hard on his own bed. Donggu hovers at the hard slippery tower and nudges the tip at the entrance.

“I’ve been waiting for too long, I’m not waiting any longer than this” Donggu whispered as he pushes Jonnyoung’s member in him. The leaking precum helps it in nicely and it all went in. Donggu sighed in satisfaction as Joonyoung filled him. Finally, Joonyoung is here, with him, and touched him again. Donggu looked down and found Joonyoung staring intensely at him.

Joonyoung doesn’t know if Donggu is aware of the faces he’s making. His toned and lean body waved slightly as Donggu pushed his entrance on Joonyoung’s member. His face looked like he felt really good, and fly to the heavens. The lights from the window intensify Donggu’s beauty, which didn’t help his already tense member.

“Really, you’re just too pretty Donggu” Joonyoung whispered as he pushed his back up and grabs Donggu’s waist.

“P-Pretty? Don’t you mean sexy?” Donggu blushed at the sudden change of words. He always thought that ‘sexy’ is like one of Joonyoung bluff, but it’s the first time he hears this.

“Nope,” Joonyoung pushed the man riding him down to bed, and hover above him.

“You’re beautiful Donggu, ultimately and deadly beautiful” Joonyoung whispered and he began to move his hips.

Donggu wrapped his arms around the torso in front of him. ‘Beautiful’, the word repeated on his mind, and he can’t help but foolishly feel happy about it.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Morning crept between the blinds, the two busybodies only slept 3 hours ago. Donggu felt a hint of light blaring on top of his eyelids. Under the sheets, Joonyoung is snuggling up on the curve of his neck and held him tight around the torso.

Donggu opened his eye slowly as he looked away from the light. He barely had any sleep, but yet again, felt refreshed. He hugged the body in front of him slightly and kisses the bush of hair on top of Joonyoung. He tried to untangle himself from Joonyoung, which turns out was pretty easy, since Joonyoung looked like he’s out cold. He closed the blinds completely, so Joonyoung could sleep more.

Donggu rubbed his face and took a deep breath to try to wake up. He looks over at Joonyoung that’s sleeping so soundly and can’t help but smile like an idiot, a very happy idiot.

He went over to the edge of the bed and gave Joonyoung a proper peck on the lips before wearing his t-shirt. He felt a bit sore on his legs but it’s nothing too severe, he dozed off to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. After gulping it down, he’ll use the same glass to bring another one to Joonyoung after he wakes up.

A loud thud suddenly filled the room “AAAH!”, and a yell from a familiar voice. Joonyoung.

Donggu put his glass down and rush over to the bedroom “What’s wrong!” Donggu searched the bedroom but Joonyoung was on the floor instead.

“My legs hurt! AAAAAAAAH” Joonyoung whined, and DOnggu tried his best to hold his laugh. “How come you still able to walk!” Joonyoung childishly pointed at the giggling brunet.

“If you exercise as I do then this won’t happen” Donggu lend his shoulder and sit Joonyoung back to bed.

Joonyoung folded his arms and pouts “Bah! Sports are bothersome, and exercises are boring”, he throws his eyes away, just like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Donggu sat beside the pouty man “If you exercise then we can have sex longer”

“Okay” Joonyoung immediately replied and made Donggu burst into a hefty laugh.

Joonyoung linked his hands on Donggu’s and leaned his head on his shoulder. Donggu’s cheeks feel warm, and he leaned his head on top of Joonyoung’s.

“I miss you a lot,” Joonyoung said with a deep and a bit hoarse voice, Donggu can’t see his face, but he bet Joonyoung is blushing right now. Joonyoung can never say lovey-dovey things, but Donggu’s glad he’s doing it for him.

“Yes, I miss you too” their hands tighten their grip on each other, as they both drifted back to sleep.

“Let’s sleep some more” Joonyoung laid his back to bed.

Without another word, Donggu snuggles up beside him. Now, finally, together, both of them felt complete, content, and most of all….

Ridiculously happy.

 

Fin.


	2. Not a chapter, but an annoucement

As you can see I posted a sequel to this fic.

 

Here's the link <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595033>

 

but then again, you can just click "Next Work" below.

 

Yes, it seems that i only posted this fic when there's a scandal. I can't help that i'm inspired by scandals okay? :"D

so there you go, another work if you wanna read that i dunno lol.

enjoy?


End file.
